


Goose Wants Food

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Goose is best cat, The Danvers-Rambeau family needs more love, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Goose wants her afternoon snack but they are out of cat food. Now, to make these stupid terrans understand that she wants food...





	Goose Wants Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been super busy this week even though there's like half a dozen Captain Marvel stories I wanted to write. I'm going to start working on a series of stories of what if Carol didn't leave after Captain Marvel, mostly because I want to write more Danvers-Rambeau family dynamic and I want to write Monica getting older. Anyway, this is the first of that series. Goose's behavior is majorly influenced by my cat's. Her name is Arya and she has a very peculiar way of signaling that its snack time. Of course, it doesn't go as far as Goose's, but you'll see what I mean.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Carol was laying on the couch, channel surfing with boredom. Monica should return from school soon and then she knew, things would become a bit more entertaining. She hated having to stay at home all day doing nothing, but she was still legally dead, and until this mess had been sorted, she couldn't start working again. There was only so many times she could clean the house, after all.

  
She heard a meow beside her and the next second Goose jumped on her belly. She let out a puff of air as the alien feline laid there, using all of her weight to press down on her master.

  
"What the hell did you swallow again? You're heavier than usual, hum?"

  
She petted the cat, playing with the soft fur of her cheeks.

  
"Maybe we should put you on a diet."

  
The flerken glared at her angrily. She pawed at Carol's belly, her claws barely scratching through her tee-shirt. Carol thought she was going to settle there until Monica came back, but after doing it for a short minute she moved up toward Carol's face. Goose pressed her nose against Carol's, kissing her, then she rubbed her face against Carol's face. Carol scratched behind her ears with a smile.

  
"Oh, are you not getting enough attention?"

  
It was more probable that Goose was having a lot more attention than she'd had in the past six years. She could sleep in any comfortable corner of the house she found, she had three meals per day and Monica was showering her with hugs and scratches, all too happy about having an alien pet.

  
After rubbing her head against Carol four more times, Goose jumped off of her and disappeared in the kitchen. Carol didn't move and picked up the remote once again. She was determined to find something interesting to watch, but most of the shows she used to like had stopped airing, and she didn't want to watch something new without Monica there to explain to her everything she'd missed.

  
There was another meow, and Carol looked beside the couch. Goose was once again seating beside her, looking up at her with big kitten eyes. Carol glanced at the clock on the wall. Four past ten. Well, that explained it. Goose wanted her afternoon snack.

  
"I finished your bag this morning, remember? Maria is going to stop at the grocery store on her way home. You'll have your food later, okay?"

  
This didn't seem to please Goose, as she meowed once again. She moved closer to the couch and clawed at the side of Carol's thigh, stretching her back and front legs and yawning all at the same time. Carol felt Goose's claws digging lightly in her skin like needles. She sat up and shooed the feline away.

  
"Hey, Goose, come on! Be a good cat. There's no food for you anyway. I'm not giving you human food."

  
Goose glared at her and walked away. Carol watched her round the couch and disappear in the kitchen once again. She lay back down and looked back at the TV. Well, whatever this was, it would have to do for now.

  
Suddenly, she heard a strange, chewing sound. She turned around. Goose was chewing on the phone cable, her little pointed teeth gnawing at the black plastic fiercely.

  
"Hey! Goose!"

  
Carol jumped off the couch to stop the cat. As soon as she'd stood up, Goose let go of the wire and walked straight into the kitchen. Carol followed her and found her seating beside her empty bowl, looking up at her. Goose meowed again as if to make her point perfectly understood. Carol sighed.

  
"I told you. There's no food."

  
She picked up Goose and brought her back on the couch with her. She sat down, putting the flerken on her lap and holding her there. She petted her twice before Goose jumped out of her grasp to return once again to the kitchen. Carol shook her head. This cat was as stubborn as an old mule. She lay back down on the couch. Goose would just have to understand that she had to wait for her snack.

  
Monica came back five minutes later. As soon as she entered, Goose ran up to her and began to rub herself against the young girl's legs.

  
"Hey Goose, hey Aunty Carol!"

  
Carol sat up on the couch as Monica dropped her backpack in the entrance and took her jacket off.

  
"Hey, Lieutenant Trouble! How was your day?"

  
"It was okay. I have a science test to prepare for tomorrow, though."

  
"Wait, they give you a test to prepare from one day to the next?"

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"Mrs. Anderson does."

  
Goose was still rubbing herself against Monica, almost tripping her as the girl tried to move toward the stairs.

  
"Goose, come on, let me through!" she laughed.

  
Carol came to pick the flerken up.

  
"Ignore her, she's hungry."

  
"Me too."

  
"Well, let's have a snack, then we'll start working on your homework. Your mom should be home soon."

  
Monica nodded. Together, they pulled out a box of cookies and two glasses of milk and placed them on the living room coffee table. Monica picked up the remote and switched channels to their usual afternoon program. As they snacked and watched TV, Goose sat beside them, always in their field of view. However, at some point, the feline disappeared into the kitchen once again. Neither of the girls seemed to notice.

  
Once their snack was done, Carol picked up the half-empty box of cookies and the glasses from the table.

  
"Let's start working on your test, okay?"

  
Monica nodded and went to get her school books. Carol walked into the kitchen, and almost dropped everything she was holding.

  
"Mother flerken!"

  
Goose was seating beside the fridge, all tentacles out, and wrapped around the aforementioned fridge. Carol placed everything in her hands on the nearest surface available and ran up to the flerken. She took the fridge in her arms and pulled it away from Goose's grasp.

  
"No! Bad Goose! Let go of the fridge! Come on!"

  
She pulled and pulled, but Goose was not about to relent.

  
"Aunty Carol?"

  
Monica arrived in the kitchen and gasped. Caro

l was still stuck with the fridge in her arms, desperately trying to pry it out of Goose's tentacles.

  
"Monica, come on, help me! Grab Goose and pull!"

  
The girl obeyed quickly. It took a lot of strength from both of them, but finally, Goose's tentacles let go of the fridge, which Carol placed back on the kitchen floor. She was heaving, heavily leaning against the fridge, and Monica was just as tired, holding Goose under one arm.

  
"Maybe we should feed her..." she suggested.

  
Carol didn't say anything, just opened the fridge and pulled out a slice of ham, which she threw at Goose. The flerken swallowed it whole, then slid out of Monica's arms with a contempt meow.

* * *

  
  
Maria came home two hours or so later. She found both Carol and Monica seating on the couch, watching television. As soon as she passed through the door, grocery bags in hands, Goose came rubbing her head against her leg.

  
"Hey, Goose. Seems you're the only one happy to see me."

  
Carol almost instantly shot up from the couch with a pout on her lips.

  
"Now that's just unfair. Do you want me to rub against your leg when you come home too?"

  
"Hum... No, thank you."

  
Carol came to take one of the grocery bags out of Maria's arms and went into the kitchen. Maria followed her, Goose hot on her tail. Only when they were hidden in the kitchen did Carol allow herself to properly kiss her girlfriend.

  
"Now that's more like it," Maria joked.

  
Carol smirked and placed the paper bag on the counter. She started taking things out and shelving them. Maria did the same with her bag. Only, when she went to place the cat food to its usual spot, she found another bag relatively full and already open there. She frowned.

  
"Wait, didn't you tell me we were out this morning?"

  
"Hum, yeah, we were."

  
"So you went to the grocery store just to buy cat food?"

  
"I flew there in a hurry, more like."

  
When Maria looked even more confused, Carol came up to her and said:

  
"Let's just say I was either getting more cat food or a new fridge."

  
She pressed a kiss on Maria's cheek and took the bag out of her hands to place it on a higher shelf where Goose wouldn't get it. Maria glanced down at the flerken seating at her feet. She was cleaning her paw innocently. Maria decided it was better not to push further.


End file.
